


Rare Gems

by neveralarch



Category: Escort Mission - Cracked.com
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>L33t was dominating Street Fighter. Or, he would be dominating Street Fighter if his roommate wasn't the most distracting man in the world.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Gems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterofmidgets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofmidgets/gifts).



L33t was dominating Street Fighter. Or, he would be dominating Street Fighter if his roommate wasn't the most distracting man in the world.

"Can you turn that down?" asked L33t. "Or put some headphones in?"

N00b didn't look up from the tinny distinctive sounds of Pokemon. L33t could even identify the game version and the route he was on. Granite Cave, right? Or—Oh, shit! Right in the face!

"I'm trying to play a game over here," complained L33t over the KO sound effect.

"So am I," murmured N00b. "Why don't you put headphones in?"

"Because you don't need to concentrate on _Pokemon_ ," said L33t.

"I do!" N00b frowned at his phone. "I keep putting the wrong guy into the fight."

"How can you put the wrong guy—" L33t looked over N00b's shoulder. "Why are all your Pokemon named Dave?"

"It seemed funny at the time," said N00b.

"And why do you have a level 50 Eevee?"

"She's really good at the cute contests," said N00b. "I've got about a million ribbons."

"Let me see." L33t snagged N00b's phone. Level 50 Eevee named Dave, level 45 Zigzagoon named Dave, level 47 Skitty named Dave... "You're never beating the Elite Four with a team like this!"

"Who needs to beat the Elite Four?" N00b tried to recover his phone, but L33t held it above his head. "It's a sandbox game, man. I can do whatever I want."

"Pokemon is _not_ a sandbox game," said L33t. "To beat the game you have to win battles, collect gym badges—"

"Yeah, but I want to get ribbons and decorate my cave-house," said N00b. "Battling your Pokemon is basically dog fighting, you know?"

"You're in a battle right now!"

"Yeah, but only because I need money for a new bed." N00b finally gave up and basically climbed L33t to get his phone back. L33t valiantly managed to keep it away right up until N00b settled a threatening knee over L33t's groin.

"I didn't think it was possible to play Pokemon wrong," said L33t, surrendering the phone. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Mhm." N00b settled sideways in L33t's lap, back leaning against the couch armrest. "Hey, what does growl do?"

"Do not use growl," said L33t. "Have you not even used any HTMs? _How_ long have you been playing this game?"

Dave the Evee growled, and N00b laughed. "Okay, that was cute. Hey, the opponent's attack was lowered!"

L33t sighed. "You're making it really hard for me to play my game."

"Do you want me to move?" N00b shifted a little, getting comfortable.

"No," said L33t. "But maybe you could stop being terrible and we could make out instead."

"I'll consider it," said N00b. "I want to get the Pikachu Bed first."

L33t leaned back and settled in for the long haul. Hopefully it would be worth it.

"What about tail whip?" asked N00b.

"I'm uninstalling your GBA emulator," said L33t. "The world needs to be saved from this."


End file.
